


The First Spring of Snufkin's Arrival

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [18]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Baby Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: This is the story, of how Snufkin was born.





	The First Spring of Snufkin's Arrival

It was a night spring, Joxter was apart from Mymble's home, gazing at the stars as he sighed. He was nervous and scared. He wasn't believing what he was about to see what was going to happen, and a lot of time didn't took for the daughter of his lover to be running towards him.

“Joxter! Joxter!” She shouted as she ran with grace.

The onyx haired feline man of sapphire eyes turned around to see the young girl.

Mymble's Daughter nodded.  
“It's done.”

Just at that moment, Joxter was capable of hearing the cries of his one and only son.

Mymble's Daughter pulled him by his hand, clearly excited while he was in shock, his first son... How incredible, how joyful and how scary!

Joxter held his red hat and hid his face with it, he really wanted to see him, but something pulled him away, telling him that he shouldn't.

“Nervous, huh?” Mymble's Daughter smiled comprehensively.

“Mhm.” He responded behind the hat.

Mymble's Daughter opened the door and he saw the living room full of small children.

“Follow me.” She said taking him by the door of Mymble's room.

“Are you ready?”

Joxter nodded and put his hat back on, showing his face. He exhaled all of the air that was left and did a determined frown.

“I am.”

The door creaked and the first thing he saw was Mymble holding something tiny, rolled in a green blanket.

Joxter went paralyzed, something in his body didn't let him move, until...

“Come here, honey! I want you to see our son!”

The man walked step by step slowly. He sat down in a wood chair next to the bed.

“What's the name?” He said leaving the hat over the nightstand.

Joxter wasn't good at naming things, damn it! He is so forgetful! And he didn't care what the name of his son was going to be, whatever it is the name that his big damsel named him, it will be important for him and more significant, because his love was the one to name the most important being in his life.

Mymble looked at the tiny mumrik tenderly, stroking his hair and moving it to a side to see him better.

“It's a boy... his name is Snufkin. He is so much like you, Joxter...”

The heart of the new father was bumping so fast, feeling like it was going to escape from his chest.

Mymble looked at Joxter's face and smiled at the fact that he was so surprised.

“You... You want to hold him?”  
“Oh, uh, y-yes!” He stuttered.

The woman gave him the child with care, the little mumrik seemed to be asleep. Joxter looked at the face of that tiny creature.

“I-it can't be mine!” He said still in shock.

Mymble laughed.  
“Joxter, look at him!”

Joxter was still staring at him.

“I can't take my eyes off him...” Said while noticing the tail and fluffy paws from the baby. “It is mine...”

Snufkin opened his big brown eyes and his nose wrinkled and moved slightly in attempts of having new breaths.

Both father and son had visual contact. The little one's eyes were filled with curiosity, as for his father, his eyes were full of tears.

“Whatever it happens, I'll promise to protect you, Snufkin! That's my word of honor!” Said firmly, letting out all of his emotions.

Joxter looked up to the moon from the house's window. Such a beautiful luminary with its stars.

“What a beautiful night to be born in, a full moon.”

Mymble moved a bit to see it as well.  
“Indeed it is...”


End file.
